Shiki X Rima Oneshots?
by byebye12
Summary: Shiki x Rima  K, so new author here, I guess….. tee hee. Anyways, hope you enjoy my T shots or little stories. XD I tend to write M sometimes, and sometimes M  ? So, please bare, with me. . Perhaps a pointless one-shot here?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy~ XD

**Tease Me**

The wind was blowing through the open window Rima had insisted to open for fresh air. As she stepped into the bathroom, to freshen up and to shower before bed, Shiki secretly slipped into her room through the door. His footsteps so silent and light made his way to her bed and he sat down glancing at the bathroom door. A lean figure slowly stripping off layers for a quick cleanse, Shiki wasn't surprised. For multiple of times, Shiki has been behind the thin, almost see-through door looking inward. It wasn't because he was a pervert he wasn't, it was the feeling that brought him there.

Lust. Loneliness.

Every time, he entered it was the wrong timing. His visitation times for Rima were limited due to his busy and hectic schedule, not to mention hers as well. Although they get to work together for modeling, he still craved her more.

"Rima," His voice finally speaking for a long silence, "Are you…."

By midway of his sentence, the door opened. The steam crowded from the bathroom turned misty as Rima stepped out. Only covered in a towel, Rima's long legs were fully visible, and her long, blonde, wet hair was enhancing the mood in her bedroom.

Her bed sheets in the color of bloody red, the vanity table filled with only a hair brush, and sunscreen, she was a true-haunted beauty. Her piercing blue eyes only able for Shiki to look at, it seemed like unspoken true love.

"Yes….. Shiki." Her voice magically purred as she spoke as the grandfather clock stroked midnight.

"Good night, Rima." His voice replied in the softest tone possible.

Shiki didn't know what to say, he was stunned to the point he was speechless. Ready to go back to his room, he yawned and walked quietly on his way out of the door, loosening his tie on the uniform on the way out.

"Don't."

Shiki stopped. His mind was not working properly, they were playing tricks on him, but still he listened.

"Don't leave me alone. You're here already…."

"No, I'm sorry."

But a tiny grin appeared on his face. A smile enough to show satisfaction yet enough eagerness to go to bed.

"Good night."

His last words paused before he found himself pushed onto the bloody-shaded covers with a strong grip clenching onto his shirt falling on top of him a nice scented Rima.

"What are you doing."

Instead of an answer, those plump lips of her to crashed into his and right away Shiki could feel himself getting turned on. His hands around her waist and his tongue inside her mouth, it was going to be a long night before he will be able to go to bed.

Kk, so heres my first shiki-rima one shot. How was it? Reviews anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

2nd One-shot? .

"**Trick or Treat!"**

It was the time of the year again where humans would go around dressed in costumes and make-believe gouls would roam the graveyards. Which is 100%false, nothing like that exists. Except for one kind of rare specimen of course…. Vampires. But that occasion wasn't really celebrated by the inhumane beauties, instead lets just say it's a joke.

"Trick or Treat, smell my feet, give me some pocky to eat!" Shiki screamed from the stairway as he glided down the banister.

"Shut up!" Aidou shouted from the navy, leather couches below.

It was just morning, and Shiki had already been wakened up, irritating the rest of those sleeping. Being vampires, they avoided the sun light as much as possible and stayed behind the curtains, except when meeting the day class.

"Oh! We're going to receive so much candy and treats from the day class! Not to mention, people dressed up in all kinds of costumes!" Ruka exclaimed with sarcasm in her voice as she rolled her eyes.

Rima could only sigh. What was with this dumb day where every human person would celebrate? Is it the candy? Plus, why is it so dark outside? Anyhow, Pocky Packs are way tastier and healthier for the body. Lying back onto her bed to go for another round of sleep, she was disturbed by Shiki who happened to enter her doorway.

"Morning Rima Touya."

"Go away, can't you tell I'm sleepy?

"But Rima…."his face turned sad and transformed into a puppy face.

"I don't have Pocky! Ugggh!" Rima plugged her eyes and tried to sleep. Shiki could be so immature at times, which wasn't really like him.

"Trick or Treat?"

"Trick, no…. Go slam yourself on the door and stop disturbing me, SHIKI!" Clearly frustrated Rima burrowed herself into the covers and put her satin, pink pillow above her head.

Obviously, she wasn't in the spooky spirit of today's occasion.

Out the door, Shiki muttered disappointedly as his best friend ignored him and went back to sleep. He just doesn't understand why he was so hyper today and she was just well, in a down mood.

"She surely chose trick to irritate me as well," Shiki sighed as he silently made his way back to his room. After all, no one else was awake in the night class, and he was tricked as well. Little did he know, Takuma messed with his alarm and almost everyone's in every room of the night class, last night. It was a trick for the very next day of course. XD

Akward ch. here,eh… keke…. Lol. The randomness? Thats part of who I am :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Feel free to review**

3rd one-shot? If you have any ideas or comments….. feel free to message and tell me

**New Obsession = Sharing  
><strong> 

*crunch*

The Pocky broke apart from Rima's teeth as she nibbled the very last bits of Pocky right infront of Shiki. Right in front of her, stood a frowning,mad Shiki jealous she didn't even bother to share the Pocky with him. They were Pocky buddies!

"Why didn't you… give me at least half of the Pocky?"

"You didn't ask for it, Shiki." Her replies so simple it made him boil in anger even more.

It was not normal for the 2 best friends and one of the most famous models to have a fight. Usually they were calm and caring for each other. Despite the caring-ness, something always stood in the way.

Pocky.

It was just last summer where Rima and Shiki discovered the new snack together as they happened to be right in front of a super market. Walking to the nearest row, they found the tantalizing, yummy new kind of snack. Yet, it was always trouble when after buying a box, you find there are so little Pocky sticks easily emptying the box in less than 3 minutes.

Shiki pouted. He knew he was acting like a brat right now, and Rima could read his thoughts from the top of his head. He scratched his head and turned away, perhaps he'll buy another pack of pocky for himself and won't share with Rima.

"I'm going." Shiki turned his body against her and started walking down the path to the supermarket.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't respond.

"Well, wait for me!" Rima ran trying to catch up with him.

By the time Rima caught up to him, she found him in the supermarket. Shiki was at the isle of the snacks picking out his favorite pocky flavor.

"Hmmm… chocolate? Almond? Strawberry?Chocolate?"

"Buy one for me please?" Rima tapped on his shoulder with her eyes all big and wide. (She was obviously acting cute.

Shiki's pov:

I felt her lightly tapping on my shoulder with her eyes all cutesy and all that. I didn't want to give in to her, after what she has done to me with the last pocky….

He sighed. She pouted. He finally gave in after a few seconds of silence.

"Fine."

After his purchase of all the flavors of wonderful, tasty Pocky, both of them walked out of the supermarket smiling and grinning ear to ear. Both munching on their favorite Pocky, they walked out shoulder to shoulder back to the school.

On their way Shiki chuckled and said,

"I feel so burdened. Guys are used so they can buy things for girls, its not fair!"

"Are you burdened because you can't resist my cuteness?" Rima laughed with him and winked.

"Rima….!"

"Well, at least we learned something new today!"

"What? We did?" Shiki stopped walking and scratched his head, "When were these jokes popular?"

She rolled her eyes at his lame joke, and stuck her tongue at him, then went to grab another pocky when….

"Where is the lost Pocky?"

With his mouthful, Shiki answered proudly,

"I don't know, Rima."

Heres my weird one-shot here, lols.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not updating that fast, because my friend/classmate isn't updating! :/ hmmmph! :P

**Only With You**

Rima positioned herself on the couch in the middle of the whole living room where usually all the night class students would come down to meet for meetings. Rima felt lonely. Lately Shiki found a girlfriend which he thought was an excellent idea to tell Rima, which caused things to stir up awkwardness between them.

Oh boy. Was Rima mad. Every time she saw Shiki, he was with his new girlfriend all lovey-dovey, she felt sick seeing him like that. After all, he used to be just like her, emotionless for almost the entire time unless there is actually something that deserves emotion to be put in, like photo taking.

Rima ran her fingers along her blond hair and untied her silk ribbons tugging on any knots which rarely happened to her.

She sighed. It was so lonely without Shiki. Kain was busy, Takuma was busy, Yukki and Kaname were busy, Rukka was busy. It seemed so sad to be a loner, not to mention, Shiki is/was also currently not available.^^

Rima glanced around to make sure there was no one around. Taking her index finger, she brought it up to her fangs or inhuman teeth and let the blood drip from the skin. The smell of blood lingered into the air and from outside, which gathered interest from other vampires. Those who were in their bedrooms sleeping woke up and came down, those who were outside came in, and all eyes were set on Rima and her blood dripping down her finger.

"What are you looking at?" Her eyes playing an innocent look fooling the others.

They looked back at her intensely and muttered with pain and agony,

"Blood, don't tempt us! You know the different taste of blood tablets!"

Aidou whined as he drew closer to her. Rima could only give a bitter smile, releasing another sigh.

"I know, it's just really lonely without Shiki here. I don't want to disturb him since he's with his girlfriend who luckily isn't one of us…"

The others looked back at her surprised, while Rukka smiled in relief. It wasn't usual for Rima the emotionless princess of the night class to be so sad and to feel burdened. On the other hand, that lovely smell of her drifted its way outside to the garden where Shiki and his girlfriend was currently looking at.

Shiki sniffed his nose. Was it Rima's blood he smelled? He thought again, it was no other than her blood, after all those times they drank blood from each other to satisfy their own needs. His fingers turned white and his hand curled into a fist. Was it his temptation of going back to see Rima or was it seeing his time seeing his girlfriend this afternoon?

Shiki shook his head once, than twice. His girlfriend immediately noticed, and focused her attention on him.

"Shiki, are you alright?"

His face tensed as he smelled even more blood pouring out back in the hall. The smell was obviously doing its job since Shiki's eyes started turning red.

Without a word, Shiki's body jerked backwards and he ran at his inhuman speed back to the Night Class building. He didn't care if he left his current girlfriend standing there alone unsure of what just happened. He was hungry, for he hadn't had his real blood supply for 3 weeks now.

His body ran so swiftly it looked like the wind blowing him in, as he stumbled into the door which he opened in time to see Rima surrounded by the rest of the vampires looking at her hungrily.

His voice managed to speak quietly enough for only Rima to hear,

"Rima?"

Rima smiled. She didn't know that Shiki was that easy to be tempted, nor that easy to return to her.

"Huh?"

She teased him and giggled. As Shiki came closer, she quickly brought the finger into her mouth, sucking on her own blood for fun.

Shiki's eyes searched for blood on her hand, there was none. The rest of the crowd went back to their own doings, leaving Shiki there still filled bloodlust.

His voice became husky and low as he began to speak,

"I need real blood, please Rima?"

She nodded and gave a small grin. Then she felt a weight crashing onto her petite body with a certain redhead's teeth sucking from her neck.

Boy oh boy. Was Rima glad that Shiki was back….At last, someone she would allow to share her precious blood with.


End file.
